


Genesis

by beagledeers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other, The true birth of jesus, anygay, have fun, i don't make the rules it's true, no I'm not high, okay maybe a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beagledeers/pseuds/beagledeers
Summary: This is the story of the birth of jesus





	Genesis

Once god sat down and made the most perfect human being ever  
He had a beautiful smile  
Beautiful eyes  
Looked great in any hair color  
And his voice made an angel choir cry  
But something was missing  
So god said "what could I do to make him irresistible?"  
And then he had an idea  
He worked days with gold, flowers and of course skin and bones and made the world's most beautiful hands to ever exist and gave them to his most prized creation  
No one could disagree that these hands were truly art  
I don't make the rules it happened  
And that's the story of how baekhyun's hands were born


End file.
